Constellation
by flamingstars
Summary: However sick reality is, he still believed the fantasy he knew will never happen. [Natsu DragneelxLucy Heartfilia]
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, I'd just like to inform you that these book isn't proof-read and so, expect those annoying grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes and well, plot holes; don't come bitching around, saying how bad my writing is.

* * *

A happy beam curled on child Lisanna's lips, her crystal, blue eyes bright. "I-is that true, Yukino-chan?" She asked the older happily.

Yukino, the child celestial mage nodded, patting the young, took-over mage fondly. "Yes, the celestial spirits has the power to grant one's wishes if you count nine stars every night and tell your wish in the last day, however; this is only valid for celestial mages like me."

Lisanna's lips pursed in the most adorable way possible. "B-but, I want to wish to the spirits! Can't you let me talk to them so I can persuade them to grant my wish? I'll do the counting too!" She grumbled, pointing at the light blue haired girl's belt where various gold and silver keys hang.

"Well, way before my contract with each of them, I've promised that I'd never do something like that," Yukino gazed fondly at her keys. "And a celestial mage never breaks a promise...Sorry, Lisanna-san," she mumbled apologetically, smiling a little.

Lisanna sighed, gazing at the beautiful constellations that decorates and lightens up the endless, dark sky. "I guess I have to do something on my own to achieve my dream, eh?" She mumbled with a frown.

The chocolate eyed celestial mage also looked up, enjoying the beautiful sight of the sky. "So, you still haven't given up on wanting to become a professional dancer?"

The took-over mage's clear, blue eyes brightened a small tint of blush tinting her cheeks that shows her immense delight. "Yes, I'd never give up on it! Also, I got both my siblings permission; they said that they'll accompany me in the other city!"

Yukino nodded understandingly with a smile. "That's great, how about Natsu, though?"

The younger girl's face fell, tucking her knees in her arms with a frown. "Well, as much as I don't want to do it..." She sighed. "I'm going to leave Natsu here on Fairy Tail..."

Yukino didn't reply; Lisanna is-without a doubt-her closest friend in the guild she had joined, Fairy Tail. But she really hates the idea of her friend leaving Natsu, Lisanna's very own child sweetheart alone without gaining his consent over the fact that she is leaving Magnolia to go to the other city to hone and show her talent in dancing.

"Changing the topic, what're you wishing for, Yukino?" The white haired girl asked the celestial mage with a smile crooked on her lips, waiting for the other girl's reply patiently.

"...What I am wishing?"

Child Lisanna shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, you are a celestial mage, right? Then, you should be wishing for something to the spirits!"

The light blue haired girl's cheeks heatened, her chocolate eyes brightening as she gazed in the sky, her lips trembling.

"My wish is..." Watching the group of stars which formed a constellation twinkle above her, a smile curled on her lips.

"...I want to meet her, the princess of stars."

* * *

The day of the departure of the Strauss siblings came and everyone from the guild with the exception of Natsu and Happy who has no knowledge about the said departure. The guild waved their good bye as Lisanna and Mirajane rode the modern carriage Elfman is driving.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Lisanna Strauss waved while her sister, Mirajane Strauss just glanced at the guild with a scowl. [A/N: Guys, its CHILD Mira!]

The carriage rode off with the members of Fairy Tail eyeing it with encouraging expressions.

* * *

Hours after the carriage had left the city of Magnolia, the guild Fairy Tail had returned to its usual behavior. Loud boisterous laughter and clanging of alcohol mugs can be heard from the inside as child Natsu Dragneel kicked open the door with his exceed, Happy on his tail.

"Oi, where is Lisanna?!" He asked in his usual, energetic voice, a grin crooked on his lips.

"Aye, where's Lisanna?" His exceed chirped.

The guild turned silent; almost everyone from the guild turned several shades pale, their eyes avoiding any contact with the clueless boy.

"Oi, why did you guys turn white?" His eyebrows twitched, his bright, onyx eyes looking for a certain white haired girl. "And where's Lisanna?"

No one dared to speak which surged the anger running down the young dragonslayer's veins.

"Answer me; where in the world is Lisanna?!" He shouted, his eyes flashing in anger.

"It seems like Lisanna had left you without telling you properly, son."

The guild turned to the voice and saw that it was Makarov; his voice is laced with seriousness.

"Left...What do you mean, gramps?!" He demanded; his voice breaking a little as he already has an idea on what the midget is talking about.

Makarov sighed, pity washing all-over his face, knowing how important the girl is on the pinkette's life. "Lisanna Strauss had traveled to the city of Gregoria to improve and show her talent on dancing with her siblings accompanying her."

Natsu felt a pale of cold water splashing all-over his senses. He doesn't want to believe what Makarov Dreyar said, but he knew that every word he said is true; Lisanna had told him herself.

With his fists clenched, both his lips and eyes trembling, he ran out of the guild, feeling his heart rising to his throat.

"Natsu!" Happy, the blue furred cat was about to run after the dragonslayer when a tap in the shoulders stopped him.

It was Makarov's.

Happy felt grieved as he glanced at everyone's faces whose expressions are strangely similar...

...All of them have the expression of pain and guilt.

* * *

Wiping the tears rolling down his cheeks, Natsu bit his lips, wishing that no one would sight him in his current state.

The sun set down and Natsu couldn't help but swoon at the sight of the dark sky finally taking-over the once clear one together with the breathtaking constellations. As he was though, a fragment of memory flashed on his mind, creating a thin line of frown on his lips.

_"Yukino-chan told me that when you count nine stars every night and tell your wish at the ninth day, your wish will be granted by the powerful celestial spirits! They only work on celestial mages, though." Lisanna giggled, but Natsu didn't miss the bitterness laced on her hearty laugh._

He shook his head, a determined expression dawning on his sweet, young face. He looked up at the numerous constellations and with one, sharp breath; he counted nine stars with the hope of his wish coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

ii. stellar princess

Happy poked his head to the window of his and Natsu's house, a worried expression dawned on his face as he watch the dragonslayer count stars in the sky determinedly.

Twelve years passed since the Strauss siblings had traveled to the city of Gregoria, and since then, Natsu Dragneel had devoted himself by counting nine stars every night and silently tell his wish every ninth night.

The exceed shook his head in disbelief as Natsu mumbled something under his breath; it's probably his wish. Happy sat down on the living room's couch, disbelief evident on his saddened face.

Yukino had told him that the practice is only for celestial mages and if it so happens that the spirits didn't answered a celestial mage's wish, it means that the wish might cause pain or harm in the near future.

He had tried to convince the pink haired mage by asking Yukino to help him, but sadly enough, the fire breathing dragon slayer is too stubborn to listen. Oh, how he wishes that Natsu would stop his idiocy already.

"Happy, gramps is holding an buffet at the guild, we should go already before the food's gone!" Natsu invited, poking his head from the opened window of their house.

The said exceed chuckled, exiting the house using his tiny wings through the window. "Aye! I'm going to eat lots of fish!" He declared.

"Alright! Let's have an race, Happy! The winner will get a big scoop of ice cream!" The pinkette shouted while running his way to Fairy Tail with a grin.

"Hey, no fair, Natsu!" Happy barked, tailing the dragonslayer using his tiny wings sprouted at his back.

* * *

"Loke-" A woman with a long, blonde hair trailed off with her words as a voice, clearly not from a celestial mage rang to their ears vividly.

Loke, a tall, orange haired man, wearing a formal tuxedo appeared in a flash of light. "Did you call me, Princess Lucy-sama?"

"Loke, the voice..." She looked at him with a pair of curious, chocolate irises. "The voice...it isn't from a celestial mage..."

The stellar spirit sighed exasperatedly as he gazed at a very large lacima where all the celestial mages plus a certain pinkette can be seen, doing their daily activities cheerily.

"Yes, princess; the voice definitely did not came from a celestial mage..." He shook his head in disbelief as he pointed at the spot where Natsu Dragneel and his exceed can be seen, eating their heart out with the food served right on their spot. "The voice came from a dragonslayer in the guild called Fairy Tail; he's been doing the practice for almost twelve years straight."

The stellar princess gasped, mixed emotions evident on her pretty face. "B-but that man, doesn't he know that the method he is doing is only for celestial mages?"

Loke shrugged sadly. "Yukino, my current owner who is also from the guild Fairy Tail had tried to convince the guy; but sadly, the latter is too stubborn."

"What is his name?"

The spirit was taken aback by his master's question, but answered it, anyway. "His name is Natsu Dragneel; raised by Igneel, the fire dragon."

"...Igneel...didn't he disappeared along with the other element dragons?" The stellar princess began with her brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't he want to meet this foster father of his again?"

Loke shrugged. "According to Yukino, the stellar mage who owns my key, the boy dreams to reunite with his father once again up until now, but probably because of love, he willingly blinded himself to do the celestial mages' practice to bring back his childhood sweetheart."

Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial princess frowned. "This boy..." He touched the spot where a man in his 17's spars with a guy who only wore a red boxers is being showned and when she removed her grasp, the lacrima cleared and the pinkette is shown full-screen in the large, magic circle. "He must be experiencing a lot of pain..."

The stellar key didn't replied, but he bowed, knowing that the princess needs more time with herself alone. With a blinding flash of light, he disappeared.

Lucy Heartfilia stared lovingly at the lacrima, the emotion of fondness starting to build up at her bright, chocolate eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel, your wish has been heard...loud and clear by the stellar princess, Lucy Heartfilia." She mumbled with a smile.

* * *

A/N: This is so much FUN to write! I'll be updating real fast if you guys 'favorite' and review! Ilyalsm!❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**iii**.**granted**

Natsu kicked open the door, but strangely, no one turned around to greet him like how the guild usually does. The dragonslayer and Happy's brows furrowed, confused on why everyone from the guild are crowding in the corner, chitter-chattering about pointless things which he didn't bother to understand.

"Happy, what's up with the commotion there?" Natsu asked the floating cat who shrugged.

"We should take a look, Nat-zuu!" Happy interjected as he flies towards the crowding members with his partner, Natsu Dragneel tailing behind him.

"Oi, Salamander is finally here!" Cana, the drunk brunette who also with the group shouted, raising the barrel of alcohol she've been drinking all day.

Everyone turned to the teenager, and immediately, the guild members stepped aside for the persons inside the crowded circle to meet the gaze of the shocked face dawned on the pinkette.

It's Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss along with her siblings: Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss.

"Oh, it's Natsu-kun!" Mirajane waved at the dragonslayer which immediately freaked the former.

Mirajane Strauss, the demon S-class mage of Fairy Tail is acting nice! Also, the latter is wearing an maroon, sleeveless, ankle-length dress with a pleated skirt. It's chest is adorned with a big ribbon in the color of light pink and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline; acting as straps and circles around the waist. She also wears red pumps which adored the small, chained necklace with a blue oval gem attatched to it and the bracelet made of small, white flowers circling her right wrist. Also, her hair's ends is now curled wavily, her bangs tied into a upward ponytail.

Lisanna Strauss chuckled. "Now, don't get too freaked out, Natsu!" She smiled like she haven't left him intentionally for twelve years. "Mira-nee had changed her attitude since she was rejected as a rockstar and decided to act as an model."

Lisanna's white hair is now longer than before way back when she is five. Her bangs is also costumized a bit to frame her face better which is done nicely. She wears a small, tight, strapless, black tube which slightly shows her stomach and red pantie-shorts. Totally what dancers from another city would dress like.

Natsu clenched his jaw as he felt his heart rising to his throat. How the fuck is she acting so normal with him when she just left him without saying goodbye properly?!

"Yes, changing attitude is man!" Elfman yelled. His once tame hair is now wildly free, making him look hot and look like a...man. He wears an unbuttoned green polo which have those summer palm tree designs and red shorts which reached until his toes.

With Natsu's expression covered by his own bangs, he mumbled: "...Happy, let's go," everyone gasped in shock as they watched the flame breathing dragonslayer walk away, his fists clenched while the blue furred exceed tailed him with a worried expression, mumbling his name in a concerned way.

A thin line of frown curved on Lisanna's small, luscious lips.

* * *

"Why...why does this guy...?" Lucy Heartfilia's lips is pursed sadly, her chocolate irises trembling as she chokes back the tears that are threathening to roll down her cheeks.

She was currently staring at her lacrima, her hands placed grimly at its mirror as if disappointed. The lacrima shows an image of a boy quietly sitting at the damp grass as he watches the afternoon sky slowly starting to appear darker for the night is aleady taking-over.

"Now, should I still count stars?" He asked, stretching out his arm as if trying to reach something. Strangely enough, the stellar princess tried to reach for his hand by connecting his hands to hers through the mirror.

It was really strange. She is staring to grow fonder and fonder to the guy...she wonders how that happened when he, hinself doesn't know her?

A smile curved on her lips, it must be nice to be a normal human like him...It must be nice to be...friends with him.

She shook her head, trying to clear off the idea that played on her mind. Was her desire to go to the human world that high?

Lucy one again glanced at the pinkette who was now grinning as his exceed, called him to eat supper. Before he rushed off to their house though, he looked up at the sky, to the center of the sky where she currently is, residing at the brightest star which lives up the image of the _princess of the stars._He grinned at the princess's way, mumbling a silent _thank you _as he rushed off to their dining area.

Her cheeks were slowly tinted by the tingling color of pink while her lips tremble in delight as she bit back the smile that is threathening to spread wide across her face. Her chest is pacing harder while her stomach is acting loose and weird, as if butterflies came in contact with it.

She could only smile as she watched the pink haired dragonslayer eat his heart out with his supper.

She **_MUST_** meet this guy

* * *

"Nat-zuu...This person is...?" Happy gulped as he stared at the figure lying on their rather messy living room.

The figure has a curvaceous, slender body; she has a feminine face and both Natsu and Happy could only wonder what is the color of her eyes for it is covered by her closed eyelids. Natsu's eyebrows twitched, the figure has a blonde hair and he doesn't have a lot of blonde friends that he could only wonder on who is the person lying on their living room's couch.

"...I dunno, Happy...I thought she is a friend of yours," Natsu scratched the back of his head. The woman is wearing a hooded cloak which makes her look very suspiscious in both the cat and the Salamander's eyes.

Who is this woman?

* * *

Sorry for the delay, everyone! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed the chapter 'cause the plot will slightly deepen next chapter! c';


	4. Chapter 4

**iv. Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia opened her eyes groggily, annoyed at the loud whispers and retorts which snaps her from her own, imaginary world to reality. She flapped her eyelids gently, waiting for her vision to adjust to the rays of the sunlight.

"Nat-zuu! What are we going to do with this girl?"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. There are two figures peering at her with their large, curious orbs which made the blonde nervous. She knew the floating cat and the pink haired mage; but she couldn't bring herself to say that when she knew better than anyone else that both doesn't even know her.

"Nat-zuu, she's already awake!" Happy shrieked as the cloaked woman shot up from the couch, sitting up straight as if amazed on something Happy couldn't pick on.

Lucy is amazed. Amazed that she had successfully descended to the human world from the stellar world. She simply couldn't believe it. She had also felt strong urges to go to the world of humans, but never did once she have teleported to this world which she have desired to see for ages.

It seems like her power to grant wishes had granted hers without her knowing.

"You're right, the girl woke up!" Natsu chirped, suspisciously glaring intensely at the blonde figure who, at the moment, is still dazed at what happened.

"Nat-zuu! What shall we do?!" Cried the exceed, hiding from the dragonslayer's back as if he just saw a monster.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond but promptly closed it again, as if lost for words. She couldn't help but feel really offended at the blue exceed's act.

She found herself crossing her arms, her lips pursed. "...In case you guys haven't noticed, I'm also a human."

What she said is true. Even if she is the celestial princess, she is still a human since both of her parents are one.

How did she end up as a princess?

The King had adopted her. He knew better than anyone else that he cannot have a descendant. The spirits, including him are immortals; but they _cannot_ in their whole life, bear children. But despite this, the king didn't lose hope. He was desperate. Desperate enough to adopt her, the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, the strongest celestial mage at her time and Jude Heartfilia, a normal, wealthy businessman.

She was really grateful that the king of the stellar spirits had adopted her. Her parents both died from a very unfortunate car accident, leaving her alone with the wealth the couple had saved throughout the years.

But knowing that she couldn't handle the wealth forcedly passed down to her-considering that she's an only child-she had locked herself on her room, crying out the feelings she desperately want to let go. She remembers how she trembled everytime the chilly breeze touch her skin, leaving her all cold with her emotions drowning her. Oh, how she longs her mother's gentle warmth and her father's kind words.

But the king had saved her. He apperead to her room in a blinding, flash of light, a gentle expression dawned on his face. She would admit; he can never replace her biological parents, but still, she is very grateful to the man titled as the king of celestial spirits.

Back to her conversation with the dragonslayer and the exceed, both her and their side had gone silent, as if lost for words.

"N-nat-zuu! T-the w-woman spoke!" The cat trembled, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes in mixed shock and fear.

"I-I know, Happy!" The onyx eyes male shrieked, animatedly taking a step backward cautiously.

With a sharp breath, Lucy scowled. "Just how does a human should act in you guys vision?" She asked both figures as if she will have an heart attack any moment.

"Nat-zuu! The girl is claiming that she's a human!" The cat whispered to the older male who nodded, tapping his chin.

"Well, she kinds of look like a human..."

The blonde massaged the bridge of her nose, animated tears rolling down her cheeks. "J-just what being do you think I am minutes ago?" She asked in disbelief at the two figures who ignored her question.

"...So," Natsy cleared his throat. "What are you doing in me and Happy's house?" The pinkette straightforwardly asked the stellar princess who silently cursed her subconscious mind.

From all the places she can land in, why did she land on someone's house?! She surely can't just say that she's the celestial princess, right? That'll surely drive him nuts and probably, ask if her sanity is still okay or something...

"I...uh..." She avoided his gaze and with a quivered breath, her lips trembling.

"...To infinty and beyond!" She yelled out as she ran out of the house, leaving both figures dumbfounded.

_Someone, kill me now!_ She thought to herself as animated tears rolled on her cheeks.

* * *

"Virgo! Everyone!" Loke panted, his cheeks flushed exasperatedly as he slammed the golden double door with red outlines open, revealing the stellar zodiacs' surprised expressions. Surely, they haven't expected the lion zodiac's immediate return.

"_Ara_, you're back early from serving the princess, Loke?" Aquarious mused, innocence laced on her voice as she clinged at Scorpio, her lover who only smirked as he craddled the mermaid.

"N-no...The princess is...the princess is..!" Loke panted, exhausted from running five floors to immediately reach the room where the zodiacs usually reside.

"What happened to the princess?" Capricorn asked in a deep, husky, monotone voice.

"The princess is gone!" The orange haired spirit finally breathed. "I went to her room recently and found out that she is gone, leaving all of the celestial keys she have in her room."

"_S-sumimasen! _B-but probably, Lucy-sama is roaming the palace," suggested Aries shyly.

Loke shook his head. "No, I couldn't sense Lucy's celestial magic anywhere."

The remaining zodiacs gasped in shock. Not because the lion zodiac had called their master in her first name without any honorifics but because the mentioned zodiac cannot detect the princess's magic. Loke, the leader of the zodiacs and also the most trusted person of the princess cannot sense the presense of her magic anywhere!

"Do not fret, zodiacs," the largeness of the voice made everyone in the room tremble for a while before they all, immediately bowed down before the large form of the king.

"My child had accidentally fallen from the heavens to earth due to her burning desire of wanting to leave the stellar world and once again go to the piece of land where she is raised by her biological parents until their unfortunate death..." He frowned before turning to the zodiacs, eyeing all of them in complete authority.

"Lucy has the ability of calling out any spirit without the trouble of using the keys and plus, she has unlimited celestial magic," the zodiacs only gazed at him in confusion as suddenly, the celestial keys that once lie on Lucy's bedroom appeared on the king's grasp. "..But I know that that child will need this to camouflage herself," immediately, the keys disappeared to his grasp.

"Do not worry about Lucy; Lucy can fight using the benefits I gave her as an celestial princess and I really do hope that the zodiacs, including the silvers will cooperate with my child if she summoned any of you," he gazed at the stellars sternly before turning his complete attention to Loke. "I assign you the mission to spread the news to the other spirits," with that, the king disappeared to the thin air.

"H-hai," Loke replied, uncertainity laced on his voice as his fists clenched.

* * *

Lucy panted breathlessly, her cheeks flamed in exhaustion as she lied down on the grassy field with such a exasperated look.

"Oh, boy, why am I born weird? Right now, Natsu and Happy must be thinking that I'm a mental patient," she grumbled as she look up at the clear, blue sky with a soothed look. The heavenly bodies never ceased to comfort her.

"Loke," she summoned, and almost immediately, the lion spirit had appeared beside her in a blinding light.

"Princess!" Lucy Heartfilia gasped when Loke or Leo immediately appeared in a blindng light, imprisoning her on a tight, bear hug.

"L-loke, y-you are-?" She trailed off when the man nuzzled her neck, earning a blush from her.

"I was really worried!" He sobbed. "Your father had ordered that we, the zodiacs should just go with the flow with whatever you want to do until you want to go back home already."

Her chocolate eyes twinkled as they parted. "Y-you mean that?!"

Leo nodded, a sad smile crooked on the spirit which confused the stellar princess. "...What's with the face, Loke?"

With a sigh, Loke sit up straight to look straight into her eyes. "I hate to say this, but, Lucy, you shouldn't grow very fond of this world."

She remained silent, confusion evident on her face.

"The king didn't mention this, but..." He paled several shades of white. "If you got used here on the human world, there will be a high possibility that the spell the king casted on you so that you, a human can stay at the celestial world will be erased."

Her eyes widened. "L-loke, y-you..."

The lion spirit lowered his head. "Lucy, I'm begging you, don't get too comfortable here! Go back into the celestial world once in a while!"

A smile formed on the blonde's lips as she took Loke's shaking hands. "I will," she nodded as the man's figure slowly disappeared into thin air. "Thanks, Loke."

She dugged to her covered belt, reaching for her silver keys and golden keys. With a beam, she looked up in the clear sky. _Arigatou, King-sama_.

* * *

"Oi, wake up!" Lucy groggily opened her eyes as someone slapped her cheeks gently repeatedly. Her eyes widened when her vision had properly adjusted.

Beside her, Natsu Dragneel kneels with a confused expression.

"...You are really a weirdo...Why are you sleeping here?" He asked, disbelief evident on his expression.

Her cheeks flushed red as she sat up straight. "W-well, I...h-how did you know I am here?" She asked, changing the topic.

The dragonslayer scratched the backside of his head. "Happy and I split up to find you."

The princess's chocolate eyes widened in shock. "W-why...why're you finding me?" She asked, her voice low.

Natsu tapped his chin, as if thinking. "I don't know, really...But I got this nagging feeling inside me that I need to find you...I need to find you because you're uh..._special_..." He awkwardly finished with a grin.

"That made sense, doesn't it?" He asked, his grin widening.

Lucy didn't reply. Her eyes started to well up as her blonde locks blew gently with the wind. She found it. She found that warmth she had been craving all her life.

"E-eh, w-why are you crying, uh...?" He panicked.

"G-gomene...I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," she managed to genuinely smile at the dragonslayer who nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail; I'm a dragon slayer while the blue exceed you had met hours ago is Happy, my partner," Lucy find herself nodding despite the fact that she already knew the information he blurted out seconds ago.

Natsu studied her for a while before grinning awkwardly. "Uh...it's getting kinda late, don't you have anyone worrying about you?"

Lucy tore her gaze from him as she tugged her legs to her arms. "I...my parents died long ago," again, she shall not tell anything related to the celestial world.

"...Sorry to hear that, Luce." She snapped her attention to his.

"Luce?"

He chuckled playfully. "A nickname for you, like it?"

Her cheeks flooded red, nodding slowly.

"Now, do you want to stay over for the night, Luce?" He asked, standing up as he erased dust off from his butt.

"S-stay over at your house?" Lucy repeated, her cheeks turning brighter red. What the hell is happening with her? Blushing and all...tsk.

He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "I thought it's a good idea..."

Lucy sighed. "Fine, I'll do stay for the night." Knowing that she does't have any idea on where to sleep tonight, she might as well agree to the pinkette's offered kindness.

Natsu's face lit up. "That's great, Luce! C'mon!" He dragged her by the wrist as if she weighed nothing.

"_C-chottomatte_, Natsu!"

She wishes the best of luck to herself.

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Posted on wattpad. (FlamesxKeys) **

This is longer than usual, hope you guys love it even though ot got lots of mistakes, lol! Gomen'nasai!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Found all of my inspiration on Bleach-specifically, from the IchiRuki moments❤️ Already concluded the ending!~

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" A group of voice shouted, making the crowded blonde blush timidly as she gnawed her bottom lip.

"A-ah...I...I do not intend-"Before she could even finish, a petite blue haired mage grinned cheekily at her, a book on her grasp.

"Lucy-san! Natsu said that you're really fond of books!" She did not miss the way the mage's brown eyes twinkled in pure delight. "Why not join our team so that we could spend tons of time talking about books?"

From the corner, Droy has his jaw dropped. "L-levy is inviting someone from our team! Jet, why aren't you reacting?!"

Jet snickered, amusement evident on his grinning face. "I'd react if Levy invited a man like Gajeel!-"Before he could even finish what he is about to say, he felt his feet rise to the ground, causing him to shriek. He frantically looked around and saw that Gajeel is lifting him up, a sly smirk on his face.

"I heard my name." Jet and Droy could only laugh nervously as they both apologized, comical tears flowing from their eyes.

Back to the blushing Lucy and the cheeky bookworm, Lucy felt her chocolate irises tremble, as if debating if she should accept the harmless offer of the mage she only knew today.

"Oi, oi! I brought Lucy here so she could think if she wants to join Fairy Tail and become my teammate! Don't go stealin' her, Levy!" Natsu snarled, his lips pursed into a adorable pout.

"Natsu...you...you're making Lucy the last member of Team Natsu?" Lisanna asked the dragon slayer, her eyes shaking.

The latter nodded. "Uhn! Lucy's a fun person; I _really_ like her!" He grinned, silencing the whole guild for a split second before everyone excluding Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna laugh their heart out.

"Way to go, brat!" Makarov slapped the pinkette's back teasingly with such a silly smirk.

"What do you mean, Gramps?" Asked the clueless mage while the others only threw him a meaningful glance.

Lucy's cheeks flushed deep scarlet, suddenly feeling something weird creeping to her neck. Was it embarrassment? She does not think so...

Lisanna smiled bitterly, her crystal, blue eyes welled with her fresh tears. "A-ah, I see...I...I thought you're going to choose me as the last member because twelve years ago, you told me that you really, _really_ like me more than anyone else," the guild was silenced from the dancer's bitter speech as the former walked out of the scene.

"...I-I'm going to follow Lisanna!" Mirajane declared with Elfman tailing behind her.

The blonde felt guilt crack her heart. She just did something awfully bad...subconsciously.

"Ah...I..." She forced a smile on her face, avoiding any eye contact with anyone in the guild. "...I...should be going..._sorry_." She mumbled in a barely audible voice as she ran away from the guild, her chest heavy.

She hates it. She always cause trouble to the people around her because she's...she's...useless. She felt tears prick her chocolate eyes as she stopped running, her cheeks flushed from panting.

Observing her surroundings, she found out that she had reached a forest near Natsu's house. Sighing, she took a seat on the slightly damp grass near a clear waterfall. Removing her sandals, she slid her feet to the cool water, enjoying the refreshment it gives her sour feet.

She has always been useless. Right when she is born by her dead mother, she is destined to be a person who will cause trouble to everyone. She remembered how her mother would comfort her, hugging her when she accidentally did something that disturbs everyone because she can't do anything on her own...at all.

Ignoring the tears that rolled her eyes, she continued to soar her fragile memories she thought she had buried already in the depths of hell. Smiling bitterly, she felt herself tremble helplessly, her lips shaking as her throat let out small sobs.

Her moment of silence, however, didn't last long when she heard a loud growl. A growl that send shivers down her spine, her heart hammering her ribcage wildly. With face as pale as a sheet, she turned around with a shaky breath, her body trembling. Her eyes widened in pure shock and fear when she saw the _'thing'_ she do not fancy to meet.

A _Gillian_...Gillians are monsters formed from the negative emotions of people around it and they are attracted to celestial magic...the magic she posseses.

Remembering the persons she knew that were eaten by the Gillians, her chocolate eyes welled up with fresh tears, her legs frozen stiff to the ground.

She had to _run_! If she did not run right _now_, she will surely _die_!

She tried to move her legs but miserably failed. It was probably because of the negative emotions she carry on her chest that she is trapped by a Gillian. Tears flowing freely on her eyes, she closed her eyes as the monster clenched its fist, aiming at her petite figure.

...She is going to die.

**_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_**

Opening her eyes in surprise, she saw the area fogged probably because of the impact of the recent usage of a destructive skill. Peering closely at the foggy area, her eyes nearly bulged out when she saw Natsu Dragneel's guild mark located on his right shoulder and his soft, pink, spiky locks.

...Natsu..._saved_ her.

Natsu roared, the sound filling the evening sky. "Bastard! You almost crushed Lucy with your giant hands!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Gillian who growled loudly, clutching it's bloody arm.

With her lips slightly parted, she watched as the dragon slayer shouted battle cries, attacking the helpless monster with his fired body parts furiously.

"You damn monster! Don't you ever dare touch Lucy again!"

Her face scrunched up into something vulnerable; as if what the mage had said deeply affected her whole life. _'Why is he protecting me?'_ She asked herself, her tears rolling down her cheeks. _'Why is he protecting me when I caused trouble to his guild?'_

"Don't cry, Lucy." Before she knew it herself, the dragon slayer had already defeated the Gillian whose body is slowly fading into thin air.

He inched himself to her, his expression hard as he wiped her moist cheeks with his warm thumb.

"You look awful when you cry, so, don't cry, Luce!" He grinned, taking a step away from her cheekily. "Now, it's getting late! We should get going, Luce!" He pointed at the evening sky.

He started walking away while Lucy stayed at her position, gnawing her bottom lip. "W-wait, Natsu!"

The latter turned around, facing the former who has her cheeks flushed. "What is it, Lucy?"

"Why...?" The voice was barely audible; but thanks to his enhanced hearing, he was able to hear it vividly.

"...Why?" His brows furrowed in confusion. "What're you pinpointing, Lucy?"

"...Why did you save me?"

Silence claimed the atmosphere. Natsu only stared at the blonde with such a calm face while Lucy, on the otherhand, has her chocolate eyes trembling, as if demanding for answers.

Her head shot up when she heard him chuckle drlightly, his onyx irises bright and lively. "You want to know? That's because I _really_ like you, Luce! You're a nice person!"

Hearing this, her cheeks flushed deep scarlet as the pinkette grabbed her by the arm. "Now, let's go home, Lucy! Happy is waiting for us!" He cheekily invited.

Tears welled on the corners of her eyes as she nodded tearfully, her smile genuine. "Uhn! Let's go home, Natsu!"

* * *

A/N: Million thanks to IchiRuki from Bleach by giving me lots and lots of inspirations! [Meh, I just want to repeat it]


	6. Chapter 6

**vi. guild**

Lucy Heartfilia's eyes twinkled as she stared at her own reflection, her face lit up like the stars that twinkles brightly in the sky. "Whoa, Mira-san, Cancer! You guys did a really great job!" She praised both the figures behind her as she twirled around playfully, her beam never leaving her lips.

"Anytime-_ebi_," with that, the celestial spirit disappeared. Lucy turned to the white haired waitress who has her hands clasped, lips twitched into a big grin.

"Lucy-chan, you really look cute!" She complimented the blonde who immediately blushed.

"I-it's all thanks to Mira-san and Cancer..." She fidgets, her crimson blush spreading heavily on her smooth cheeks.

Mirajane had decided to play dress-up on her. She was really reluctant at first but she agreed when Virgo's voice rang inside her head, telling her that she should go along with the beautiful, white haired mage so she could get along with her.

She smiled. She might not need to use stellar keys to summon celestial spirits, but, there's this one huge advantage about possessing a spirit's key: she could talk with them mentally without the need of summoning them.

"Well, we should get out now, Lucy! Everyone will surely have their mouth hanging when they see you!" Mirajane encouraged, smoothening her fashionable, black dress with a soft smile. "I need to manage the bar too..."

"A-ah, I-I see! W-we should get...going," blush spread widely on her cheeks as she once again studied her reflection using the full-length mirror placed inside the room which she would conclude as a room for Fairy Tail's homeless guild members. She smiled, loving how thoughtful the guild is with their members.

"Well, are you ready now, Lucy?" Mira asked, slightly opening the door with a small, encouraging smile.

The blonde gulped, the feeling of nervousness spread across her chest. "Y-yes..." She mumbled in reply as she stiffly followed the white haired beauty.

She gnawed her bottom lip, feeling everyone's eyes on her as they both exited the room. Mira had on her carefree smile as she occasionally waved and greeted a guildmember with such confidence. She brushed her fingertips to her keys, signaling her un-wavering uncomfortable feeling swirling inside her heavy, tense chest.

_'Oi, bitch; don't you dare summon me or Scorpio today! We booked this day to have fun!'_

Lucy mentally face-palmed with Aquarious message. Why she is rude to her, she has no idea. _'Okay, have fun,"_ she replied inside her head, a smile twitching on her soft, pink lips.

"Lu-chan!" She had snapped out of her daze when a familiar, blue haired teenager called her attention. She shifted her attention to the female and smiled when she noticed the big, bright smile the latter wore.

"Levy-chan!" She couldn't help but shift her gaze to the floor awkwardly when the bluenette had gasped, studying her as if she had saw some sort of a goddess.

"Wow, Lucy-chan! I knew you're beautiful if you'd just remove your cloak and tie up your hair-but wow! You're even more beautiful than I've expected!" Levy McGarden chirped, her warm, chocolate eyes showing utter sincereness.

The celestial princess scratched the back of her head. "Eh...thank you, Levy-chan..." She mumbled, her cheeks flushed.

Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless, spaghetti-strapped, violet top which unnecessarily shows her cleavage and white, short shorts. Her silky, blonde tresses were tied into double, side-ponytail with violet ribbon that completely matches up with her top. For her feet, she had kept her usual sandals which completes her outfit of the day.

She let out a mental sigh. Yes, her outfit shows off too much skin for everyone to see, but, how could she refuse to wear this when Mirajane Strauss had so kindly offered it to her?

She was once again snapped out of her thoughts when a heavy, armored hand touch her almost-bare shoulders. She turned around and saw Erza Scarlet, the person Natsu and Happy had told her frightfully about, smiling brightly at her.

"Miss, if you would not mind, could you please tell me where you bought that outfit of yours? And probably, could you tell me what is the brand of your underwear?"

"W-wha-" the question left her in the state of shock that her jaw subsconsciously opened wide.

"Is that a sign of no? Ah, I guess have to use force-" Gray Fullbuster and the others heartily watched as Erza struggled to undress the blonde to view it's brand with Lucy screaming as she resisted with the Fairy Queen's heavy touch.

"Erza's acting all weird again," Gray commemted with a sweatdrop, shaking his head as he watched the blonde with pity swirling inside his orbs.

"Ah, Gray-sama! Does Gray-sama wants to know the brand of Juvia's underwear too?" Juvia Lockser asked the raven haired male in a love-struck way, her eyes comically in hearts.

Gray almost had an heart attack.

* * *

"_Eeeh_, so I missed all the fun!" Natsu pouted as Gray re-told the most frightful even that happened throughout Lucy Heartfilia's life.

In the end, Mirajane had saved her, telling the scarlet haired mage the brand of the outfit she is wearing-the outfit, was, after all, the white haired beauty's possession.

"You just did!" Gray chuckled smugly, liking how the pinkette childishly purse his lips with the thought of missing all the fun activities that occured an hour ago.

"Ah, but that's okay, right, Natsu? We did played outside after all," Lisanna chirped, hoping to cheer up the dragon slayer.

"Rather than play, I shall rephrase that to _we were tortured by Mira to deliver letters using the train!_" He threw his hands up in the air, his lips pulled down into a scowl. "Ugh, it'd be better and faster if Happy was with us!"

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Nat-_zuu_, even if I'm there, I could only carry one passanger!"

Lucy Heartfilia giggled, easening the tension between Natsu and everybody else. "Ah, c'mon, is it really that bad, Natsu?"

"It is! Dying _is_ so much preferable than enduring those goddamned hours inside the train!" Natsu whined childishly.

Gray shrugged teasingly. "It's really bad, Lucy; very bad that he had accidentally vommitted on Erza's skirt."

Lucy froze, her blood comically running cold as she gulped. "...So, what miracle happened that Natsu is still alive?"

Everyone laughed heartily with the exception of Natsu who groaned, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon! Stop ganging up on me, you guys!"

Everyone once again lauged, earning another groan from the frustrated pinkette.

"...It'd be nice...it'd be nice if Lu-chan joined Fairy Tail!" Levy suggested, with the sweetest smile ever.

Everyone grew silence before they once again broke into laugh, agreeing to the bluenette's suggestion.

"Why not? Her sense of humor already got me!" Gray grinned.

Juvia nodded, linking her arm to Gray's-who has, by the way, lost his shirt in the middle of the conversation. "If Gray-sama agrees, Juvia will also agree!"

The others also agreed, smiling widely at her as if welcoming her to their family. She subconsciously found herself finding the loud, encouraging words of the pinkette. She glanced at the dragon slayer and blushed when she found him staring at her, smiling in a _oh-so-genuine_ manner.

"Lucy...Welcome to Fairy Tail!" His face cracked into a big grin.

"_Matte_, flame brain, Lucy still haven't decided yet," Gray snarled, causing the dragon slayer to smirk widely, his hands coated with his own flame.

"Oh, ice princess, I'm not going to go easy on 'ya!"

"Like I would let you, flame head!"

Just before they could start hitting each other, a certain, death glare froze the both of them. Lucy gulped at how intense the scarlet haired mage's glare at both figures that both started to hug each other.

"Just try starting a ruckus you two; I will not hesitate to behead you guys!" Both cringed.

"Yes, so...what is your decision, my child?" Makarov Dreyar asked the blonde with a playful smile. She felt her muscles tense when she noticed that Mirajane is holding the stamp that would mark her as a member of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

"Ano...I..." She glanced at her keys and her eyes widened when her keys sparkled as sign of their approoval.

_'Minna, arigatou...' _She whispered softly to the stars, her cheeks flushed in utter delight. She turned her attention to the present members.

"I..." She let out a sigh before smiling determinedly. "I want to be a member of Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"_Uwaah_, look, Natsu, Happy!" She called both the figures beside her with such a a happy look as she waved her stamped hand proudly. "Look, I'm officially a member of Fairy Tail!"

"_Lu-shee_ sure is happy!" The exceed commented with a small, lazy smile.

The blonde nodded, her chocolate eyes fixed on the pink insignia placed on her left hand. "I...I'm glad to be part of the guild!"

"Quick question though, Luce...why did you color your stamp as pink?" Natsu curiously asked, peering at the soft-colored stamp.

"Ah, it's because of you!" She blurted out without hesitation, her eyes softening as she shifted her gaze from her mark to Natsu's surprised face.

"Without you, I would've never had met everyone...thank you, Natsu."

* * *

"She _liiiikes_ him!" Happy teased, making the blonde chuckle heartily.

"Right! Let's go home already, Natsu, Happy!" She smiled. But, before she could take a step forward, Natsu had draped his arm to her shoulders, surprising the blonde mage.

"Yeah! Welcome to our family, Luce!"

She does not understand why...why she feels like something about her was filled by his warmth. She beamed at the pinkette, ignoring how her heart playfully jumped in joy.

"Uhn! Thank you, Natsu."

But for now, she could careless about that.

* * *

Uh, thank you for the support on this book, minna! The reviews are very much appreciated!❤️


End file.
